


Peace Is All I Need

by MetallicHeartache (TwistedViolets)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Geralt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cheating, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is insecure here :(, Lack of Communication, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Jaskier, Pregnancy, bathing together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedViolets/pseuds/MetallicHeartache
Summary: “Good morning, Geralt,” Jaskier sat a tray of food on his lap, breakfast in bed as the bard called it passionately, only usually done when he wanted something or...needed to tell him something he wasn’t going to like hearing.It hit him hard. The scent of another alpha all over his omega, the sudden appearance of bruises, and the fact that Jaskier smelled so so sweet, almost intoxicating.His omega is pregnant with another alpha’s child.OrAfter performing a song, getting drunk, and ending up in another man’s bed, Jaskier finds himself pregnant. Geralt with his keen sense of smell knows days before the bard does and isn’t quite sure what to do with himself.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 87
Kudos: 419





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will update with story as to not spoil anything major!

Geralt wouldn't say he was a people's type of man. He avoided large crowds, large numbers of spectators, and he would prefer no company over any but life had a funny way of shitting on him.

Destiny as some would call it.

He's a broken alpha, can't rut, nor knot properly, and his seed is infertile from his Witcher's training. He's never had any real interest in reproduction, not that he didn't love trying, but a proper mate wasn't something he needed. Quick fucks here and there were fine...until Jaskier.

Until he ended up with an omega companion. It didn't start out as a relationship, nor does he truly consider it that, but that's just what it became. Jaskier whispering sweet words to him as they fall into bed together, their limbs tangled with each other's, and their scents mingling freely.

Sometimes he wishes he could be free from it. This thing he's allowed himself to become attached to. An omega, an idea of love and affection, an idea of hope and birth...a picture of innocence.

————————————————————

He's three drinks in and ready for a bath and sleep. His bard, on the other hand, his omega, is singing his heart out on a stage, getting a few coins thrown at him.

Jaskier smiles and laughs and giggles between his songs. He's had way too much to drink but...he seems so happy up there that he lets him be.

He sighs while he finishes his last drink before heading upstairs. He'll get a bath, in the bathroom Jaskier got them, and he'll sleep on the bed, that Jaskier got them. Sometime later Jaskier will come up, snuggle in beside him as he always does, and then he'll giggle and say all his foolish words.

————————————————————

Jaskier never comes to bed.

He isn't exactly worried...no. It's not like Jaskier would get himself kidnapped, would he? Everyone adored him down there. He's fine.

Probably just fell asleep at a table, ale still in his hand.

————————————————————

He hears the footsteps to his room, he knows they are his omega's footsteps before the door is even opened. He spent a long while memorizing the softness of those steps.

"Good morning, Geralt," His omega says as he wanders in the room, his voice rough and hoarse from all of his singing.

"Come on now! Chop chop! You can't sleep all day."

He gets a kick, a light nudge more like, to his side and he fake groans because Jaskier likes thinking he's more powerful than he really is.

"I'm up," he grunts, opening his eyes, and then he's faced with his omega holding a tray of food. This...always means bad things.

Breakfast in bed was a Jaskier's method of begging for something...or lightening the mood to tell him something he doesn't want to hear.

He sits up as Jaskier puts the meal on his lap, a smile on his lips, and he smells it when his omega gets close. The sudden scent of...dirt and grime. An alpha's scent lingers all over his skin and when he narrows his eyes at Jaskier he sees strange bruises over his skin.

It all hits him at once. His omega didn't come to bed last night because he was in someone else's.

He takes a deep breath, in a dull attempt to calm all his pesky feelings he isn't supposed to have, but all he smells is Jaskier. His sweet sweet scent...and when it enters his nostrils it's almost intoxicating.

He knows this scent.

It's the scent of a pregnant omega.

He almost feels laughed at, feeling everything he's build up just fall apart. True they were never official...but he thought it didn't need to be said. It was just something assumed that they were together and that's that.

He eats his eggs and bacon slowly, as to not arouse suspicion. Jaskier sits beside him on the bed, leaning his head against him, just sitting there as if he's trying to pretend everything is normal when it's not.

Jaskier was in bed with another man after all those years he promised to only be his. Jaskier is pregnant with another man's child after all those years of swearing he didn't care that he couldn't have one with him.

It feels like betrayal.

"Geralt-" this is it. Jaskier is going to tell him he's found a better mate, one that doesn't put him in danger, and can actually produce a family-"is it good?"

He swallows hard, just feeling like...it's better this way. He wants Jaskier to be happy, he knows he deserves better.

A loving alpha, a baby, and a life that doesn't always put him in harm's way.

"It's...good."

His omega purrs against his side and says nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short hehe. This is mainly something I’m writing for a friend. The chapters might start picking up around 4 or 5. (Maybe?)
> 
> Also the chapter numbers might change...I'm not sure. 8 chapters is just a rough estimate.

He needed to stop feeling sorry for himself. This isn't some new and out of the blue thing. It wasn't like Jaskier didn't sleep around (he hadn't in years) and it wasn't like Jaskier was one to keep secrets (except he is right now) and it wasn't like he was completely torn up by everything (he very much is.)

Fuck.

He tries to keep his mind off of it and with no monsters to slay in this town he does the next best thing. 

Drinking and training.

Out in the forest, away from his omega, and the smell of that- disgusting, bastard alpha all over his mate. No- Fuck- they were never official.

He never said I love you, he never held Jaskier's hand and proposed some stupid idea that they would be together forever. He just...he just thought Jaskier understood all those things without him even opening his mouth.

He tips back his head, downing the rest of his ale before throwing the cup aside, uncaring of its safety. He takes his sword out and slices up a downed log. Nothing personal...he just needed to keep himself busy.

His omega is better off this way. A loving alpha to hold him at night, a stable home, no dangerous situations, a baby. All the things his omega deserves but he's never been able to give him.

He plants his sword in the log before sitting down beside it. He leans on the metallic blade and disregards the feeling of its cold ice piercing his skin.

He doesn't mind the pain right now.

"Jaskier," he sighs into the air, to the mist of the forest and the sun that glares down at him...as if laughing at his predicament.

It isn't like...isn't like he's angry at Jaskier. It isn't like he...he feels betrayed. It isn't like his trust he's spent so long building up is shattered.

Or is it?

He doesn't want to answer that question and so he won't. He'll just focus on the things he's done wrong. Never talking to his omega, never considering his feelings, never asking if he was happy like this.

Jaskier always did the talking...and maybe he was afraid to say he was unhappy.

It thunders, a crackle echoes throughout the land, and he sits on the log, unmoving even as rain begins to pelt him. This is just what he deserves...for being a shit Alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a safe day~

He returns soaked to the bone. Not that it's of any importance now. Not with everything going on but...his omega is filling the tub with hot steamy water and it hits him right in the heart.

His omega is- no. He's not doing this for him. He can tell in the way that Jaskier tenses up when he comes in, the way his shirt is already unbuttoned and his undergarments are nowhere to be seen. Jaskier was going to wash off that alpha scent before he got home (to the inn).

"What were you doing?" Jaskier asks, standing up with a little swing of his hips. He comes up to him, pressing a hand along his soaked shirt. "I was worried about you...you just left without saying a word."

Did he? He doesn't remember anymore.

"I filled the bath...are you going to join me or just stand there all day? Either way, I don't care," Jaskier laughs and lets his shirt slide off of his shoulders before he plops happily in the bathtub, grinning up at him like an invitation.

He doesn't say anything. He really doesn't know what to say. Why are you being so normal? Why can't you just tell me? Why can't I...I know who did it? 

He strips himself of his clothes before stepping into the bathtub behind Jaskier. His omega snuggles in-between his thighs and lays against his chest.

"Ah, paradise."

He hums and just sits there, unmoving, as Jaskier begins to scrub at his skin with soap, probably aware that he can smell it now, more clearly, that alpha.

He can imagine another alpha holding Jaskier down, pounding into him, whispering sweet words...and promising to give him a child.

"Jaskier," he whispers, rubbing a hand over his, just letting himself be a little possessive. Although his alpha instincts are all out of whack because he's Witcher...if only he was normal. "Do you have something you wish to tell me?" His chest rumbles Jaskier, in that way Jaskier usually likes, but right now he flinches and his eyes go comically wide.

"What? Of course not..." Jaskier giggles and smiles with fake happiness. It's all so...unlike his omega. "I-Why would you think that?"

"Breakfast," he kisses Jaskier's skin, feeling some foreign urge to hold him down and cover him in his seed, making sure his omega knows who his alpha is.

Of course, he doesn't.

Jaskier laughs and leans back against him more heavily as he washes his arms. "I just wanted to do something nice for you," it's wrong. The way Jaskier says it like he's forcing himself, like he's trying so hard to pretend nothing happened.

He says nothing.

He doesn't want to admit that he wants Jaskier. That he needs him. If he gave into these possessive urges...he'd just be an animal like everyone thinks he is. He'd never do that to Jaskier.

Jaskier...can make his own decisions.

He wants to say more...like he's okay with this. He's perfectly fine. It's probably his fault anyway, right? He probably missed the warning signs.

He can't say anymore. It hurts, it hurts being lied to, it hurts not being able to smell himself on his omega, it hurts knowing that his omega's neck is still pale and clean.

No bite marks litter it, nothing. Witcher's can't bond nor claim...and Jaskier always said it was fine. Bonding was overrated anyway...who'd want to be someone's possession anyway?

He kisses Jaskier's neck...and closes his eyes. He needs to just stop thinking. He's hurting himself more than Jaskier is at this point.

But he just can't stop. No one ever wants to stay with him once they learn he can't knot, can't rut, can't even bond for god's sake. He's just a broken mess...but Jaskier always...he always supported him.

Jaskier didn't care. Jaskier was there even when told him to get lost. He just wouldn't go away...he just...he just acted like they were meant to be...

And maybe...just maybe he let himself believe that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(

He has to say something...he needs to end all this self-hatred. Once it's out in the open, once it's all said and done, he can just move on and forget about it.

"Jaskier," he leans against the archway between the bathroom and the bedroom. Jaskier stands inside the bedroom, getting dressed with a small hum.

"Yes?" Jaskier sings, pulling up his pants with a little shimmy.

"Where were you last night?"

He just wants to hear it.

Jaskier sighs as he puts on his shirt, a small frown spreading across his lips. "Is that why you've been acting so strange? What are you worried about huh?" Jaskier puts his hands on his hips, looking towards him accusingly.

"Nowhere. I just got a little too drunk and fell asleep at a booth."

He takes a deep breath, tilting his head as he braces himself. He needs to know the truth. Jaskier is defensive for a reason. Jaskier did something.

He slept with another alpha.

"You reeked like...like a goddam brothel Jaskier. You can't lie-"

"Geralt!" Jaskier's hands go up all defensively, his eyes shooting daggers, his scent turning into anger. "That's what this is about? Do you think I...cheated on you?"

He knows. He knows the truth. Jaskier can't keep lying to him.

He clenches his hands together, his dull fingernails digging into his palm.

"Oh Geralt, I'd never-"

He takes a step forward and Jaskier flinches. It hurts. He realizes, with almost a smack to the face, that he probably looks like...like a beast, an animal, with his teeth bared in anger against his own omega.

He's losing it.

"Jaskier-"

"I didn't cheat on you!" Jaskier takes a few steps until their chest to chest and now it's Jaskier's turn to bare his fangs. "I don't know what goes through that thick skull of yours but I'd never-"

"How do you explain that scent then?"

Jaskier takes a big huff and turns his head in disgust. He walks to the door, looking back with a glare. "Have you ever considered that there are somethings I just don't want to talk about?" Jaskier walks through the door, slamming it before he can even get a word out.

He's an idiot.

He let his emotions get the better of him. Those things he's not supposed to have, those instincts he can't feel properly, and he just-

He ruined everything.

Nothing matters anymore. Nothing, nothing could ever be worth losing him, having Jaskier leave him over something so, so stupid.

He throws on his clothes, cursing himself for picking a fight before he was even dressed. He opens the door and chases after Jaskier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a somewhat happier note but not happier note...next chapter will reveal all the gritty secrets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I’m hurt...
> 
> But also this chapter probably isn’t worth all the build up...but the next chapter will probably break your heart. Again.

_It was after they're first sexual act that they lied together after his semi knot had gone down, naked, sweaty, just staring into the cracked ceiling above. He had rolled over, looking towards the doorway while feeling some foreign feeling of discomfort pop up._

_Jaskier put his hands on his back, rubbing his palms against his skin. Filling him with warmth and comfort he somehow felt disgusting having._

_”Does this mean we're a thing?" Jaskier whispers against his neck, and he's sure if he was human he would have gotten goosebumps from the very act._

_”No." If you were to become important to me you could be used against me someday was left unsaid. It hurt. Witchers didn't have companions for this very reason, anyone with them, that held a place in their heart, always had a target on their back._

_"Oh," Jaskier removes his hands and flips over, staring off out the window._

_His back is cold._

————————————————————

Down the stairs and into the main room he goes, a few drunks look up at him but say nothing. He bolts past them and out the front door, only stopping once he locks his eyes on Jaskier grasping Roach like he had intended on stealing her and riding away.

"Jaskier!"

Jaskier flinches, hands against Roach, and when he looks over at him he's crying. It's hard to tell with the rain, with the fact that he's soaked to the bone, but he can smell the saltiness and knows.

It hurts him more than he thought possible. All of a sudden it isn't just Jaskier anymore. It's Jaskier and a baby. It's a baby, its...their baby if he allowed it to be...wouldn't it?

But he's ruined everything.

Now Jaskier is out here in the cold, in the rain, his eyes shooting daggers at him as he grinds his teeth. He seems almost defensive.

"Fine," Jaskier bites out, throwing his hands up in the air as the sudden movement flings water everywhere. "I had sex with someone. Are you happy now?" Jaskier takes a step back, as he takes one forward.

He isn't happy.

He doesn't know what to do. Doesn't know how to make this better. If he gave in, if he said time out, if he raised the white flag...could everything be normal again?

He doesn't want this.

"I can't believe you. Stop acting like you have some hold over me! You were the one who said we weren't a thing. How can I cheat on you if we aren't even dating?"

_They aren't even official_

He flinches, taking another step forward. He doesn't want to hear this anymore. He knows it's all his fault now just stop.

"I'm tired of waiting for you Geralt. My lifespan is nothing compared to yours yet you continue to ignore my pleads to settle down. A house by the shore, a sunset to watch set every night is that so much to ask? But no. You can't retire early for me. Witchers don't retire until they die as you like to remind me constantly."

Jaskier rolls his eyes, bearing his teeth at him, before he just turns around and walks away.

He doesn't follow. There's no point anymore. This is it.

He's fucked everything up. 

He sits down on the wooden porch of the inn, beside Roach who looks down at him with disapproval. "Shut up," he tells her, and she just bumps his head lightly.

_I'm tired of waiting for you_

He just wants to protect Jaskier.

_My life span is nothing compared to yours_

He knows. He has nightmares about it often.

The inn's door opens, heavy boots stomp against the wooden floor as a man steps outside. He leans against a railing before pulling out a pipe and smokes it without so much as a look towards him.

What is he supposed to do now? He can't just accept this, can he? That they're over. Whatever they were, whatever Jaskier thought they were, it's over.

"Quite the breakup," the man comments, a strong alpha scent pouring off of him. "Not to stick my nose where it doesn't belong but I do believe this is the part where you chase after him."

Is it? He doesn't much care for the words of a stranger nor is his mind in any place but the gutter but it sounds reasonable. He needs to chase after Jaskier, get on his knees and beg Jaskier to forgive him.

No.

It should be Jaskier begging him for forgiveness...

Fuck.

Jaskier doesn't even consider it cheating. He made a big mess out of nothing. His hurt feelings? They wouldn't have lasted more than a day. He isn't exactly one to ponder on the past but he thought...

He just thought Jaskier was going to leave him for another alpha. Instead, he made Jaskier leave because he picked a fight, because he accused Jaskier of something.

Because he had considered them official without ever telling Jaskier.

"Witcher?" The man calls to him, smoke leaving his lips as he speaks. Again he smells his alpha scent, a strong whiff of something familiar.

He ignores it. He pats roaches side, unhinges her, before hopping on her back. He kicks her side and he sighs.

He wonders what it would take to get Jaskier to forgive him. How would he explain himself? I thought you knew I thought we were official? Could he say sorry and it be better?

He's never been good at apologies.

Can he say that he's a shit alpha? That he's a terrible terrible mate. That he's been negligent of Jaskier's needs and wants...feeling them a topic that is better discussed later than now.

If he would have just talked to Jaskier.

...

It doesn't take him long to find Jaskier, he's had his scent memorized so well that even in the raging weather it's easily distinguishable. The omega is seated on a barrel, on the side of a broken-down shack, rain pouring down his skin, his clothes soaked to his body, and his scent was board-line panic.

He got off of Roach and took a few experimental steps towards Jaskier. Jaskier stops staring holes into the dirt, and raises his head, his eyes are unmoving and no emotion shows on his face.

"I'm sorry," Jaskier whispers so quietly that if he didn't have a heightened sense of hearing he wouldn't have heard anything but a silent inhale of breath. "I'm so sorry," Jaskier puts his head in his hands and sobs incoherently into his palms.

He just stands there. Lost.

Those were supposed to be his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there even a right or wrong person in this anymore?
> 
> -Spoilers below-
> 
> Next chapter will probably hurt more than this one. It’s going to be Jaskier, talking about his feelings, talking about that night, talking about everything. He’s going to sob about the definition of cheating and it’s going to break your heart.
> 
> And Geralt...he’ll break news to the bard that he’s carrying a little Jaskier.
> 
> As a bonus I’ll be including a chapter from Jaskier’s point of view at the end of this story, about that night and more hehe <3


End file.
